Bianca and Mandy
by jediknigh5
Summary: What happens when a kind philanthropist meets a deadly assasin. Despite their differences, can they bond over grief? Takes place shortly after season 1 of 24 and during Bianca's grief over the "death" of Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

April 2004

.

Bianca stopped at the gas station and filled up her car. She went inside to pay for it and decided to buy some beer. Bianca wasn't an alcoholic, but ever since her child's death she often drank to forget. There was a tv playing news footage of the recent attempt on senator Palmer, and the explosion on the plane last month. The clerk asked for ID and Bianca gave him her driver's liscence. This said Bianca was 20 years old, less than a year before she was allowed to buy liquor legally. Still, the clerk refused to sell her the beer. Bianca couldn't blame him, he was just doing his job, and afraid of getting in trouble with the police. Bianca just paid for the gas and walked outside. She barely noticed when the woman behind her bought this beer. As Bianca got into her car she heard a woman call her name, this was Mandy.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry, have we met?

Mandy: No, but I saw you in the tabloids. You weren't planning to drink and drive were you?

Bianca: Not that it's any of your business, but no. I was going to go home, get drunk alone, and spend tomorrow nursing a hangover.

Mandy: Then here, take the six pack. All you've been through, if anyone deserves a drink to forget, it's you.

Bianca: Thank you. You're not worried about getting in trouble with the cops?

Mandy: Trust me, if the police regognize me, buying beer for you would be the least of my problems.

Bianca: Interesting. Listen, I really shouldn't drink a whole six pack alone. You want to come home with me, have a few beers?

Mandy: Yeah, I'd like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Bianca and Maggie got drunk together at Bianca's apartment. Mandy was clearly at least a few years older than Bianca, yet there seemed to be an attraction between the two ladies.

.

Mandy: Is it true you killed the bastard who hurt you?

Bianca: Yeah. It's not exactly something I'm proud of.

Mandy: Believe me I'm probably the last person who should judge you for that.

Bianca: People find it weird that I kiled him, yet had his baby.

Mandy: I don't think it's weird at all. You hated one person, with good reason, and loved another. So you killed the man you hated and protected the one you loved.

Bianca: Thank you. I don't mean to pry, but you seem pretty familiar with my situation. Did you lose someone?

Mandy: Yes. Her name was Bridgit, and we were in love. But I got her involved in something dangerous, I got her killed.

Bianca: Was it in the war? Something about you makes me think you were in the military.

Mandy: Something like that. But I don't like to talk about it. The truth is Bianca, I'm not a good person. So if you have some romanticized version of m war hero, I'd just as soon call a cab.

Bianca: I'm not sure I'm a good person either. But maybe, we can comfort each other tonight. I blame myself for Miranda's death, and clearly you blame yourself for Bridgit's. Aren't you tired of being alone when the nightmares come?

Mandy: Yes I am. I don't want to sleep alone right now either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

At CTU Los Angelas director George Mason is informed by his second in command Tony Almeida about a situation. Mason was acting director in part because he'd been involved in the investigation into the recent plane bombing and assasination attempt against senator Palmer.

.

Tony: You know that woman who was a suspect in the plane bombing?

Mason: Yeah, Gaines' log called her "Mandy" right?"

Tony: Right. Anyway local law enforcement in Pennsylvania thinks they have an image of her on a security camera at a gas station. Here are the pictures.

Mason: Yeah, that might be her. Who's the young woman she's speaking with?

Tony: Bianca Montgomery. Daughter of beauty queen Erica Kane.

Mason: I saw those tabloids in the supermarket, didn't she kill a man?

Tony: Yes, she shot the man who had raped her. The judge ruled it self-defense, although it seemed a little suspicious that Bianca brought a loaded gun to confront her rapist.

Mason: Who am I to judge her for that?

.

Tony briefly looked down and saw the new employee Michelle Dessler. If someone hurt Michelle the way Michael Cambias hurt Bianca, Tony would probably kill him.

.

Mason: But now it seems Bianca's hanging out with known mercenaries and terrorists.

Tony: From the pictures it doesn't look like they knew each other that well. Bianca might not realize exactly who Mandy is.

Mason: We'll alert CTU Philadelphia and they can question both women themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

When Bianca woke up she had a slight hangover, but not too bad. Then she remembered who she'd been drinking with, and she wondered where Mandy was. Then Bianca saw the note on her drawer.

.

"Dear Bianca, thank you for helping me sleep last night. I hope you can sleep well again soon, but I fear we're both doomed to more nightmares later. But there was a reason I couldn't talk about my experiences. The truth is I am a wanted fugitive, I think someone else was watching me last night when we met. Soon enough they will come to question you, I hope to be long gone when they do. Whatever they say about me, however you might come to hate me, I just want you to know that I do care about you. That's one reason I have to leave, I can't let what happenned to Bridgit happen to you. Goodbye."

.

Bianca wondered what exactly Mandy had done to become a fugitive. She suspected Mandy might have been in the military. Even if she was discharged for homosexual conduct she wouldn't be a wanted fugitive. Part of the reason Bianca was attracted to Mandy was because Mandy was mysterious. Perhaps people would question Bianca soon. Whatever they said about Mandy Bianca would always be grateful for how she helped her last night.

.

The end.


End file.
